Promesas rotas
by Eagelddr
Summary: Se te olvido que prometiste que nunca me dejarías, amarme hasta el fin del tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas me darías tu calor. Solo te agradezco las ilusiones que me diste de un mundo mejor, pero te voy a extrañar. Hasta pronto, Amy. Atentamente Silver.


El tiempo se te hace eterno cuando has dejado atrás a alguien muy cercano en tu vida, pero nunca te esperas que puedas volver a ese lugar.

* * *

-Veo que ya has vuelto Blaze.  
-Si, he acabado con mis deberes de hoy.  
-¿Y las solar emeralds? No las he visto en mucho tiempo.  
-En un refugio seguro, por ahora no serán necesarias.  
-Bueno, creo que se merecen un descanso, tanta energía que nos proporcionaron para poder volver aquí creo que las dejo agotadas.  
-No te relajes tanto Silver.  
-¿Hmmp?  
-Aun quedan muchas cosas por arreglar aquí.  
-Sabes, no todo en la vida son deberes, también hay que disfrutar los momentos que se nos presentan.  
-Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no evita que tengamos responsabilidades como guardianes de las solar emeralds.  
-Hmmp.

* * *

Tal vez nuestro cerebro a veces nos juega bromas, haciéndonos olvidar algunos momentos, pero lo que nunca se olvida son los recuerdos del corazón.

_**-¡Por favor, solo un momento más!_

_-¡No quiero que te vayas!_

_-Trataré de llegar a donde estés._

_-¡Tu eres mi mejor amigo!_

_-¡Promete que te volveré a ver!_

_-¡Nunca me olvides!_

_-¿Listo?_  
_-Mmm..._  
_-Vamos Silver, sabes que no nos podemos quedar mas tiempo aquí._  
_-Es que ¿por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Acaso no hay otra alternativa?_  
_-Tu bien sabes que no._

_El erizo miró con tristeza a lo lejos la casa de Amy. No quería irse de ahí, le dolía demasiado dejar a la persona que tanto le debía, lo había ayudado muchas veces, le tenia confianza, era alguien sin igual._

_-¿Blaze? ¿Algún día regresaremos?_  
_-Eso no lo se Silver. El tiempo lo decidirá._

_Silver dirigió su mirada a otro lugar, realizo un suspiro profundo para finalmente ver de frente a la gata morada que lo acompañaba._

_-Vámonos ya._

_Blaze asintió, levantó las solar emeralds y de inmediato empezaron a flotar._

_-¡Chaos... Control!_

_Un brillo inmenso comenzó a llenar el lugar, a los pocos segundos el brillo se desvaneció.**_

-Silver. Silver. ¡Silver!  
-¡Amy!

Silver, quien se había quedado dormido, reacciono de viajar por sus recuerdos y dirigió su atención a Blaze.

-¿En serio me dejaste hablando sola?  
-Lo siento Blaze, pero sigo pensando en el día que volvimos.  
-¿Sigues sin entender como Tails descubrió la forma de lograr un Chaos Control con las Solar Emeralds?  
-No es eso... Bueno, en parte si.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Es solo que... sigo pensando en todos los que dejamos en Mobius.  
-Algo me dice que no precisamente piensas en todos, sino solo en cierta eriza rosada semi ciega.  
-Hmmp.  
-¿En serio fue tan importante para ti?  
-Fue la única amiga que tuve.  
-¿Y yo qué?  
-Eso es diferente Blaze, a ti te conozco y nos llevamos bien. Con Amy era distinto, nos consolábamos y divertíamos mutuamente, nos ayudábamos, platicábamos de cosas con y sin sentido, ella me comprendía. Aun recuerdo sus palabras cuando me fui. Creo que eso es lo que me tiene un poco aturdido.

Blaze decidió dejar ese tema y solo mantenerse en silencio, contemplando el bello paisaje que tenia enfrente.

El tiempo paso y los acontecimientos de antes fueron temas de menor importancia, cada vez se recordaban menos. Blaze y Silver por fin habían terminado de dejar todo en orden, más sin embargo ambos querían volver a Mobius. Blaze le había prometido a Cream que estaría en su cumpleaños, el cual se acercaba pronto. Podría ser alguien seria, pero cuando de promesas se hablan, Blaze es la mejor cumpliéndolas. Silver, por su parte, seguía pensando en Amy, extrañaba sus largas platicas con ella, sus abrazos que le daba precipitadamente y sin avisar.

* * *

Dicen que no es bueno mirar hacia atrás, pero siempre hayamos la forma de volver.

* * *

-Silver.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Cream, ¿cierto?

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Pues tenia pensado volver, al menos solo un momento. No se si quieras acompañarme.

-¡No es necesario que me lo preguntes! ¡Vamos!

Silver, sin dudarlo, fue con Blaze a buscar las Solar Emeralds para poder emprender su viaje de regreso a Mobius.

* * *

En medio de un hermoso paisaje, lleno de pastizal y flores sin fin, se encontraba la casa de Cream y Vanilla. Por dentro, las paredes estaban adornadas con globos y serpentinas, se podía percibir un olor peculiar proveniente de la cocina, pasteles y galletas, para ser precisos, eran los bocadillos que se estaban preparando para todos los invitados.

Mas sin embargo, la pequeña cumpleañera no estaba muy feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Al sentarse y mirar a su alrededor, se da cuenta que la gata morada no se encuentra presente como ella esperaba.

-¡Ella prometió que vendría! ¡Lo prometió!  
-¡Chao chao!

Vanilla no podía consolar a su pequeña hija, estaba demasiado triste.

*ding dong*

Se escucho el timbre de la casa, así que ella se dirigio a la puerta aunque Cream fue mas rápida que su madre y abrió.

-¡Blaze!  
-¡Chao chao!  
-¿Creíste que no vendría? Te dije que yo siempre cumplía mis promesas.

Silver solo miro la cara de alegría que tenia la pequeña conejita y su mascota chao. Miro a su alrededor buscando a cierta eriza, pero no la logro divisar.

-Cream, ¿Donde esta Amy?  
-No lo se, no la he visto en mucho tiempo. He tratado de hablarle pero parece que ya no me hace caso.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, de hecho ni siquiera se entero de mi fiesta, ojala estuviera aquí.  
-Silver, ¿Crees poder ir a buscarla?  
-¡Claro!

Silver salio inmediatamente de la casa de Cream para ir a buscar a Amy. Llego al hogar de la eriza y toco la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.  
Decidió buscar en las calles de los alrededores, pero fue en vano.

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien Silver?  
-Si Blaze, no te preocupes.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Seguro, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
-Esta bien, eso espero.

Blaze noto la tristeza de su acompañante al volver a casa, lo vio decaído, decepcionado, parecía como si le hubieran roto el corazón en miles de pedacitos. Lamentablemente ella no podía hacer nada, tan solo consolarlo y nada mas.

Los días pasaron y Silver regresaba a buscar a Amy, pero nunca tuvo éxito en su búsqueda. Cada vez se ponía más y más triste. Su mejor amiga, aquella a la que prometió visitar de vez en cuando, parecía que se escondía de él. Incluso una de las veces, preparo unos pastelillos con la cara de la eriza. Lamentablemente terminaron siendo alimento para ratas en un cesto de basura.

Después de dos largos meses, al llegar la vio, aunque la noto muy cambiada. Su expresión ya no era la de una adolescente tierna y dulce, mas bien parecía extrovertida y alocada.

-¡Silver!

Amy, al verlo, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. El erizo sintió ese abrazo de manera diferente. Reconoció por instinto el gran cambio que ocurrió. La sintió distante, fría, sin sentimientos, parecía como si estuviera abrazando a un objeto inanimado. Ya no existía esa calidez que se emanaba antes.

-¡Sabia que volverías! ¡Te extrañe mucho!  
-No mas que yo.

Silver escucho esas palabras, pero no les tomo mucha importancia. Él sabia la verdad, aquella amistad que alguna vez existió se había extinguido, esfumado, desaparecido.

-Ven, acompáñame. Estoy con unos amigos.

Amy jalo a Silver hacia un pequeño grupo. Se encontraban Rouge, Big y Charmy tranquilamente jugando.

-¿Desde cuando Rouge se junta con ustedes?  
-La verdad no se que le pico, pero es buena amiga una vez que la conoces.

Al llegar por fin, todos reconocieron a Silver.  
-Hola Silver, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Rouge  
-¿Y eso es de importancia?  
-No seas grosero, tan solo estoy siendo amable.  
-Que raro, ¿No sera que quieres algo?  
-¿Por qué todos me juzgan cuando hablo con amabilidad?  
-Tu no eres precisamente buena, pero en fin.

Amy se quedo platicando un buen rato con el grupo, mientras que Silver prefirió apartarse y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Amy no le dio importancia a eso, parecía como si simplemente lo ignorara.

Al cabo de una hora, Silver se desespero. El solo quería volver a hablar con ella, como antes.  
-¡Amy!  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ok, me dio gusto verte.

Noto tan fría esa expresión que decidió callar lo que tanto quería decirle, aquello que sentía por dentro y le costaba trabajo aceptar. Se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado de ahí, listo para volver a casa.

-¡Chaos...!  
-¡Silver!  
-¿Eh?

Fue interrumpido por una voz, era Tails quien le llamaba.

-¿Desde cuando vuelves y no pasas a saludar a tus amigos?  
-Lo siento Tails, solo había venido para ver a Amy, aunque creo que fue un error.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Otra vez no estaba en casa?  
-No, esta vez si la encontré, pero prácticamente me ignoro, solo estuve allí como alguien invisible o que no conociera. Solo me saludo y se despidió, eso es todo.  
-Amy ha cambiado mucho durante este tiempo, ya no es la misma de antes. Termino con Sonic, dejo de lado el Sonic team, ya no se responsabiliza de nada, nunca esta en casa, es un caos.  
-Pero, ¿por qué?  
-No lo se, lo único que se es que también a Cream le ha hecho lo mismo, no sabes como le dolió eso.  
-Hmmp. Bueno, me tengo que ir Tails, hablaremos algún otro día, si es que regreso.  
-Esta bien, nos vemos.  
-¡Chaos... Control!

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Fuiste a ver a tu vieja?  
-¡No digas tonterías Blaze! ¡Amy es solo mi amiga!  
-Bueno, como sea. ¿Y como te fue?  
-¿Hay algo peor que "de la patada"?  
-¿Tan mal te fue?  
-Si.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No la encontraste de nuevo?  
-Si la encontré.  
-Pero...  
-Pero prácticamente me ignoro. Tan solo estuve ahí como un adorno inanimado. Se supone que fui para volver a hablar con ella como antes, pero no fue así.  
-Lo siento, que mal que no fue lo que esperabas.  
-Lamentablemente no, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Al parecer la amistad se perdió desde hace mucho tiempo.

Blaze se quedo en silencio junto a Silver, no sabia como se sentía, así que prefirió dejar ese asunto en el olvido.

* * *

Silver aun tenia un poco de esperanza en recuperar la amistad de la eriza rosada, así que busco la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de sus responsabilidades e ir a verla.

-¡... Control!

Trato de buscar a Amy en el mismo lugar en el que la vio la ultima vez, efectivamente allí se encontraba ella junto con Rouge. Desafortunadamente lo que vio y escucho escondido detrás de un árbol lo dejo destrozado.

-¿Y qué pasó con Sonic?  
-Nada, resulto ser un imbécil. Me insulto y decidí que la relación ya no podía seguir.  
-¿Y Silver? Ya no lo he visto por aquí.  
-La verdad ya no me importa.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que eran mejores amigos?  
-Si, pero prefiero considerarlo solo como un conocido, de cualquier manera el ya se fue.  
-Bueno, ¿Y qué me dices de Shadow? He notado que le has estado echando el ojo.  
-¿En serio soy tan obvia?  
-Demasiado mi pequeña rosada.

El erizo plateado decidió alejarse de ahí. Ya no podía seguir escuchando. Recordó las cosas que le había mencionado Tails sobre los cambios de Amy. Prácticamente todo los consejos que el le había dicho sobre prevenir las malas influencias y seguir el buen camino habían ido directo al caño. Rouge no era alguien precisamente buena, Silver sabia de los líos en los que la murciélago se encontraba, al igual que Shadow en algunos momentos. Tenia conocimiento sobre la actitud del erizo negro con betas rojas, el mataría si fuera necesario por conseguir lo que quisiera. Silver varias veces le había aconsejado a Amy sobre esto, pero al parecer eso ya no le importaba a ella, tal parecía que ahora formaba parte del equipo Dark.

* * *

*-No entiendo como fue que cambio. La verdad no creí que ella se volviera así. Creí que seriamos amigos para siempre, sin problemas entre nosotros. Al parecer me equivoque como siempre. Soy un idiota, un idiota por creer en sus palabras de que mejoraría, ya no cometería errores. Ahora ya no se si seguir confiando en su palabra.

*-Tal vez esta amistad ya estaba rota desde antes, pero no me había dado cuenta. Estaba cegado, pero por fin he abierto los ojos a la realidad. Lo único que me lamento es haber gastado mi tiempo en algo que me termino lastimando por dentro. Quisiera tratar de hacer algo por recuperar esos momentos de antes, aunque en realidad se que eso nunca pasara jamás. Solo espero que algún día, ella se de cuenta de los errores que esta cometiendo, reconsidere las cosas y repare los daños que están ocasionando sus decisiones, aunque nuestra relación ya haya quedado en cenizas.

* * *

"No puedes contar con nadie"

Fiona Fox.

* * *

_**Hola queridos lectores, esta ocasion les dejo la continuacion de otra de mis historias ("Lo siento, amiga mía"). Al principio queria terminar con un final feliz, pero las cosas de la vida me han llevado a cambiar drasticamente el desenlace de esta historia.**_

_**Se que a nadie le gusta que una amistad termine, pero lamentablemente esta llego a su fecha de caducidad.**_

_**Muchas gracias a los que siguen conmigo a lo largo de este año y medio que llevo aqui, aunque mis historias son pocas. Se que no son muchos los que estan leyendo esto, pero esa minoria es la razon por la cual sigo aqui, escribiendo estupideces que salen de mi mente y que solo me hacen llorar.**_

_**Bueno, esto es todo. Seguire por aqui actualizando cada que pueda hacerlo. Nos vemos luego.**_

_**PD: por si no lo sabian, odio el silvamy, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con mi inspiracion para esta historia.**_


End file.
